


Face Down. Cap Backwards.

by thethiccitalian



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Backwards Baseball Cap, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Mission, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethiccitalian/pseuds/thethiccitalian
Summary: Written for a prompt from the kink meme: Joe wearing his backwards cap as he fucks Nicky. Bonus points for some filthy dirty talk from Joe about how well Nicky takes his cock.All mistakes are mine! Grammar is thy mortal enemy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194





	Face Down. Cap Backwards.

“Why did you do that?” Nicky’s eyes narrowed as he looked towards Joe.

“Do what?” Joe just stood there, not turning around to look at Nicky as he spoke. 

“You know what!” Nicky spat. He was angry. Angry at Joe for doing something so stupid, angry at him for not thinking he could take care of himself.  
“Is this about the mission?” Joe asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

“You jumped right in front of me!” Nicky shouted as he stepped closer. “I could have killed you!”

Nicky was fuming. The thought of him accidentally shooting Joe had been scratching at the back of his mind since the incident. Yes, they had killed each other many times before and each time had been forgiven since but this, this was different. Every day was a gift, every time they woke up was a gift. He couldn’t live with the thought of personally adding another tally mark to the number of deaths they had each survived. 

“What if it had been the last time!” Tears welled in Nicky’s eyes as he took more steps towards Joe, wanting the man to look at him.

Joe moved quickly. He swung around, grabbing Nicky by the neck and slamming him down on the table beside them. Nicky gasped as he hit the hard surface below. He tried to push himself up but Joe had him pinned. He struggled for a bit, becoming frustrated that Joe had overpowered him. Joe pressed down on him harder, never hurting Nicky but, letting him feel his full weight across his entire body. 

“Harder.” 

Joe went still. Not sure if he heard correctly.

“Say it again.” Joe’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Please.” Nicky sobbed. 

Joe went feral at that. In one swift motion he lifted his hand off of Nicky’s neck and to the brim of his cap, shifting it backwards. With the cap out of the way he leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Nicky’s ear. His hand then fell towards Nicky’s front. He quickly made work of Nicky’s belt and shoved his pants down just enough, working on his own after. He thought about prep, wanted to, but something in his mind was telling him to not even try. So he took himself in hand grinding into Nicky, letting him feel what he was about to get. Nicky lay there, barely making a sound, let alone a movement. 

“Yes?” Joe questioned. The only word he felt he could get out at that moment. If Nicky said no, shook his head, faltered for even one second Joe would stop in a heartbeat.

Nicky didn’t. A simple nod was all it took and Joe pressed forward, pushing inside of the man below him, feeling the tight heat as he made way for his hips to fully press against Nicky’s backside. Nicky was tight, too tight. It didn’t matter though, he needed to feel this. Wanted to. The tears he had been holding back fell down his cheeks as Joe kept pressing forward. Once all the way in Joe looked down at the man below him. Nicky was shaking, obviously in pain, but Joe could see the tinge of pink spread across his cheeks. He adjusted his arms, no longer needing to hold Nicky down, and made his way to fully envelop the man underneath him. 

“This is why.” Joe let out. His voice low, almost in a snarl. 

Nicky whimpered at that. Joe hadn’t moved since pushing inside of him but Nicky wanted him too. He shifted underneath the man above him, trying to get Joe to move. 

“You do not get to make the rules after questioning my actions for you.” Joe’s voice was cold. Hurt even.

Joe didn’t move for quite some time. He kept leaning into Nicky, as if their bodies would become one if hey lay there long enough. He was pressed so tightly as if to suffocate the space around Nicky. Then with one movement he slowly shifted his hips back, almost pulling completely out of the pliant body beneath him. Then he completely stopped. 

“Understand this.” Joe gritted out. “I will do it again.”

Joe snapped his hips forward with such force that Nicky felt all the air leave his lungs. He cried out, grasping at the table beneath him. It hurt. Pulling out and slamming back in Joe moved his hands to Nicky’s wrists. He held them firm as he pushed deep into Nicky, feeling as Nicky would squirm underneath him. Nicky’s body was struggling with itself. Each thrust meant a slow drag of Joe’s cock out of him and then a deep plunge back in. He wanted it, wanted to feel the man he loved above him, knowing he was still alive. It hurt though and he had to fight himself every time Joe would push back inside. Nicky didn’t want to move away, he wanted to keep this feeling. 

“Take it.” Joe growled. “Take what I give you.”

“You wanted my attention,” Joe thrust forward, “you wanted a good fuck and now you are getting it.”

One particularly angled thrust left Nicky mewling, voice rough and breaking. Joe had sped up his thrusts, barely giving Nicky a chance to recover from the force.

“Sometimes I wish you wouldn’t heal.” Joe stoped. 

Nicky almost died in that moment. If Joe didn’t want him to heal then why had he stepped in front of him? Why did he say he would do it again? Nicky felt all the pleasure drifting away and the pain taking over.

“I can thrust into you over and over,” Joe’s voice was shaky, “hoping that you will feel the shape of my cock for days but you won’t.” 

Nicky breathed out. Letting go of the lump he had felt in his throat the minute he thought Joe didn’t want him. 

“I want to be able to mark you so that when we are apart you know that I am yours. Always with you.” Joe’s thrusts were becoming erratic. The grip on Nicky’s wrists tightening. 

Joe kept pushing forward. Snapping his hips as if he would never get another chance. Over and over he thrust into Nicky. He was close, so close, but he didn’t want it to end. Joe wanted to fuck Nicky forever. He wanted to feel that closeness, know that Nicky could feel him, need him. Make sure that Nicky knew he was always there for him, would always protect him, give his life for him over and over. With one last frantic snap of his hips Joe lunged forward, deep into Nicky as he released inside the man below him. 

Breathing heavily, he slowly lifted himself up, cock still deep inside as he ran his hand over his face, up towards his cap. He rested his hand there for a moment, grasping at the stiff fabric, as he caught his breath. He looked down at Nicky. His love was shaking. From anger, fear, or lust, he couldn’t tell. Joe pulled out slowly, eliciting a sharp sound from Nicky. As he tucked himself back into his pants he knelt down. He let his thumb hook where he had been connected to Nicky. Saw the skin there, red and bruised. He knew it wouldn’t last long. 

He pulled Nicky’s pants back up. Fastening the belt again. Not a word had been spoken between them since his release. Nicky was still hunched over the table. Not moving except in the ways Joe adjusted him. Joe thought for a minute that this might have been it. This might be the moment in which he went too far. He shuddered at the thought. Nicky would have stopped him if he didn’t want it. Wouldn’t he? Joe made to turn Nicky over. He wanted to see his love’s face and make sure he was okay. 

The site that greeted him was something else. Nicky’s hair was a mess, cheeks completely flushed and tear stained, eyes red. His lip was swollen from where it had collided with the table. His wrists were fully bruised as well as a mark on his neck. Joe had thoroughly fucked him. 

“Commit this to memory.” Nicky smiled. Joe’s mouth fell agape, eyes wide.

“I always feel you.” Nicky looked up at Joe. “I always crave you.” 

It was now Joe’s turn to have tears. 

“I may heal but your touch never leaves me.” Nicky took Joe’s hand, led it to rest on his heart. “Your love is always with me, as mine is with you. 

Joe shook his head in agreement. Taking Nicky in his arms, holding him close. They sat there for a while. Nicky resting his head on Joe’s shoulder as Joe rubbed circles into his back. Eventually they agreed it was time for a wash and maybe a nice long nap. As Nicky headed towards the shower Joe watched him. Knowing, Nicky stopped at the door, turning the handle but not entering. 

“Oh and Joe,” Nicky said over his shoulder, “I never forget the shape of your cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm much better at writing smut, IMHO. Though the cap ended up not being the main focus, it did make a cameo! Hope that got the juices flowing! Stay safe and healthy! XO.


End file.
